


Your Name is Vers

by nicoledove



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoledove/pseuds/nicoledove
Summary: Short story of Vers waking up after the explosion with no memory of who she was.





	Your Name is Vers

Her eyes fluttered open to blurry vision. The golden and white ceiling was the first and only thing that came into view; she was lying on her back.

She sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily. She blinked hard a few times. There was a tube feeding bluish green fluid into her arm. Was it....blood? She gently ran her thumb down the tube. Why did this look so...off?

The door opened, and she yanked her hand away from the tube. A woman had walked in, and she...was blue. The man who walked in behind her wasn't, but his eyes...what the heck was going on?

"Vers," he said happily. "You're awake."

"What's...Vers?" she asked. There was something off-putting about his smile; she didn't know if she liked it or if she was concerned by it. She didn't know him, and she didn't know the blue woman, either.

"Your name. Vers."

She mouthed it. That was her name? Why didn't she know that? She swallowed, her dry throat making it difficult. "Do I know you?"

They exchanged looks. The blue woman leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "No." She scowled when she noticed Vers staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she snapped.

Vers only shook her head, mumbling an apology under her breath. She had no idea why, but the fact that she was _blue_ was really odd. "Where am I?"

"A hospital. Duh. I'm Minn-Erva, by the way."

"And I'm Yon-Rogg."

Vers felt like her head was about to explode. Why were their names so strange? What was even considered normal? Vers had no idea what was going on. "What happened to me?"

Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva exchanged glances again; Vers could swear she saw _relief_ on their faces.

"You had a nasty accident," Yon-Rogg said finally. "I suppose it's messing with your memory."

Vers stood up carefully. She didn't know her name. Where she was. Why she was here. She reached up to scratch her neck, only to find something attached to her skin. She started to try and pick it off when Minn-Erva snatched her hand and shook her head.

"That's an implant," Yon-Rogg said. "It will help you control your powers."

"Powers?"

Minn-Erva snickered. "Form a fist."

Vers hesitated, but she did as she was told. She stared at her own hand as it started glowing, and she unclenched her fist out of surprise. What the hell _was_ she?

Yon-Rogg smiled. He opened the door and stood halfway in it. "Get ready, Vers. Your training begins tomorrow."

Vers finally looked up from her hand. "Training?"

He nodded. "Of course. You're going to need training if you're going to be a Kree warrior."


End file.
